Land-based drilling rigs may be configured to be moved from location to location to drill multiple wells within the same area known as a wellsite. In certain situations, movement across an already drilled well for which there is a well-head in place may be desirable. Further, mast placement on land-drilling rigs may have an effect on drilling activity. For example, depending on mast placement on the drilling rig, an existing well-head may interfere with the location of land-situated equipment such as, for instance, existing wellheads, and may also interfere with raising and lowering of equipment for operations.